Yugi my friend, thank you
by Yanakora
Summary: Jounochi has doubts about the upcoming Duelist Kingdon Tournament. Warning: Shounon Ai Yugi+Jounochi


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters do not belong to me.  
  
Notes: Here is me trying to attempt my more serious side. Please see my other two fics aswell: 'The Past' and 'Picking up the Pieces.' Shounon Ai present. Any way please R+R and Enjoy! ^_^  
  
()-Jounochi's thoughts  
  
/\ -Yugi's thoughts  
  
//\\-Yami Yugi's thoughts  
  
1 Yugi, Thank You  
  
(Why am I here?  
  
Can I really do this?  
  
What if I fail?)  
  
(Ever since I saw that video she sent to me, she has been on my mind ever since. I cannot stop thinking about her, what the future holds for her. I would do anything to see her happy. I know that the only thing that would make her happy is the knowledge that she would not lose her sight and that she would be able to see me.)  
  
(But why me? What have I got to offer her? I have nothing to give her but my love but that alone won't save her eyesight. A special operation is the only way to save her sight but neither Mom, myself or my Father can afford the operation. That is why I am here. I know what I must do to help her.)  
  
(But how?  
  
What if I lose?  
  
What if I am knocked out in my first fight?)  
  
(Even Yugi's Grandfather had a tough time teaching me Duel Monsters, I was so tired I kept falling asleep. Maybe Honda is right after all when he said "You stink at this game" and "you snooze you lose!" Will this mean I can't help her? What can I do! I'm so hopeless.)  
  
Jounochi had been lost in thought most of the time since he saw that video. He was standing on the deck of the ship heading for Duelist Kingdom. Suddenly a figure appeared behind him.  
  
It was the small, frail figure of his best friend Yugi Motou. "Hi Yugi," he said. "Jounochi, what are you doing out here at this time? First off all it's cold, secondly you need rest for the tournament tomorrow." Yugi stated.  
  
Jounochi sulked. "What's the point Yugi, I'll just get knocked out in my first battle...why don't you take your starchip back." Yugi gave him a frustrated look. "You certainly will if you keep that attitude Jounochi, believe in yourself." Yugi searched for a reaction on Jounochi's face, he was sad, close to tears. "JOUNOCHI! If you believe in yourself, you can do this!" Yugi had a very serious look on his face. "Shizuka is counting on you, don't let her down!"  
  
(It's easy for you to say Yugi,  
  
You're an expert in Duel Monsters,  
  
I know she is counting on me,  
  
But as usual..I'm gonna fail!)  
  
At this point Jounochi burst into tears, Yugi had never seen him so upset before. Yugi put his arms firmly around Jounochi's waist and comforted him.  
  
/Jouno...what's with you/  
  
//It's his fear, everyone has their fears, Jounochi is showing his right now//  
  
/Fear?/  
  
//Failing. That is his fear, he needs to believe in himself, his bond with his sister made him feel responsible for everything that has happened between them//  
  
/I see/  
  
"Jounochi, you are my best friend, I can't see you upset. No matter what I will help you to help your sister." Yugi said, he then smiled and looked into Jounochi's eyes. Jounochi returned Yugi's gaze and they drew closer to each other. With a finger under Yugi's chin he lifted Yugi's head up. They both pressed their lips together and kissed each other repeatedly.  
  
Jounochi started to kiss Yugi's chin and neck but the nearby door started to open and they pushed away from each other, both smiling nervously at each other.  
  
"Hey guys we where looking everywhere for you! Where have you been!" A voice spoke. It was the voice of Anzu, she and Honda walked up to Yugi and Jounochi. "We've been here all along," said Yugi innocently.  
  
Jounochi looked into the horizon, the sun was rising and he could see Duelist Kingdom appearing. "Hey guys look, it's the island!" He said. They all marvelled at the sight of the island. Jounochi looked at Yugi and smiled.  
  
(Yugi...Thank You)  
  
The End 


End file.
